


Betrothal

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Arrangements [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, FYI Sakura is 15 and Leo is 17 but nothing gross happens between them, Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Politics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Leo and Sakura find themselves the pawns of politics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a new story from me where I am experimenting with a new style. It says in the tags, but though this is tagged as "underage" I only put that because Sakura and Leo are indeed under 18, but I just want to say nothing sexual happens between them. I don't want to put off any readers, and I too don't like the idea of underage things. 
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely Fushikaden who gave such an in depth analysis of this story and helped me improve it greatly. I do hope you all enjoy.

Relations between a kingdom of dark and a kingdom of light were thought to be in a perfect balance, but naturally things never go smoothly.

A reluctant treaty with Nohr, after the country was devastated by Hoshidan forces… The people of Nohr had suffered for so long under King Garon’s rule, and now that suddenly they found themselves occupied by Hoshidan forces, quarantining and watching over the populace as they tried to go about their business, it comes as no surprise that there was animosity felt towards Hoshido by Nohr. It was horrid. Hoshidan forces could only be so peaceful, and when King Ryoma wasn’t looking, nor the newly crowned King Leo, ‘mishaps’ happened. The people suffered, and hostility remained.

But word came through to King Ryoma eventually, and those guilty of crimes unspeakable were put out like a flame of a candle. It wasn’t always Hoshido’s policy to be so cruel, but they had to make some sort of example so that the Nohrians could learn to trust them, that violence and insubordination wasn’t tolerated in a kingdom of peace. It only made the Nohrians more distrustful though. It reminded them too much of the events in Cheve and the Ice Tribe village.

However, due to these recent events, how could relations with Nohr be restored? Discussions were held between the two kings, and Leo had proposed an idea that was unheard of in Hoshido.

Marriage. Marriage between the two nations would force the people to accept Hoshido and see their new presence as of good will. At least, that’s what Leo hoped for.

It wasn’t initially his first thought. He thought trade would be enough, but the bounty of Hoshido given to Nohr wasn’t enough. Negotiations between villages were had and property disputes handled. Land in Hoshido was allocated to farmers in Nohr, work was given to beggars in Hoshido and yet… Someone _else_ would have to get involved.

The negotiation room they were in was smaller than Ryoma would have thought. It looked more like a study, but he learned that reparations to the castles main corridors were still underway, so he said nothing. In this room, there was a table and two chairs, where both monarchs would be seated. Maps of both kingdoms were scattered on this table with various locations circled or crossed out in varying colors of inks. The chairs were tall, rigid, plum colored velvet upholstered, and Ryoma found it hard to sit in them. The room was drab, or at least dull in color, but Ryoma had not the eye to see the carefully embroidered details in the rugs and curtains or the intricate whittling done on the feet and legs of the table and chairs. He only had his eye on one things, and that was the other man across from him: King Leo.

Leo suggested the marriage proposition carefully, not wanting to offend the new Hoshidan king. Though it be true that Mikoto was of Vallite descent, her marriage to Sumeragi wasn’t that of political ties, but of true love. The same went for Katerina and Garon, and later Arete and Garon, but in the past, Nohrian kings married foreign princesses to heal severed ties. It wasn’t until Garon’s descent into madness that the practice was seemingly forgotten and the concubine wars ensued.

“King Leo, I understand where you are coming from, but I am not so sure I would like to…” Sacrifice wasn’t the word to choose. It was offensive to the Nohrian king’s pride. “…relinquish my sisters to a practice we are unaccustomed to.”

“I understand, too, King Ryoma, but I fear that this is the best course of action. My people are dissatisfied with Hoshidan input, and I must find a way to quell their concerns. This is my final offer, as everything else we’ve exhausted already.” He leaned forward in his seat, a sign that told Ryoma the young man was all too nervous yet eager for Ryoma’s agreement to this proposition. Truly, Leo was a desperate man.

“I see.” Ryoma pondered, leaning back. He wasn’t sure _which_ sister would be necessary for this new arrangement, if he were to agree to it.

Hinoka was still resentful towards Nohrians, and he knew of Leo’s pride. A match between the two would prove unfruitful and even dangerous. War was unheard of, as Nohr would not recover in time and Hoshido would devastate it once again. A marriage between his hot headed sister and the proud king of Nohr would only cause such.

That left Sakura or Corrin. But Corrin was out of the question because _this was her adopted brother for the gods’ sakes_ , and Ryoma wouldn’t even suggest it to her, even if she was willing. Perhaps incest was acceptable in Nohr (he read their history and was appalled) and even if it wasn’t _true_ incest, it still unsettled him.

That left Sakura, the sweet, shy, yet strong princess who wouldn’t object, even if she internally wanted to refuse. Sakura was self-sacrificing, much like Corrin, but her kind nature would be a nice juxtaposition to Leo’s more willful attitude. She could soften him up, open him to new ideas…if he were willing. Ryoma wasn’t quite sure.

“I have three sisters, as you know.” Ryoma carefully suggested. “But I know two of them would not be in our best interest.”

“Your red headed sister… Hinoka was it?” Ryoma nodded. “I’ve heard of her strength in battle, but she seems to have a most…forceful manner, and she has made her distrust of Nohr known.” She wasn’t as well-behaved as the other sisters at his coronation ceremony, and was very brisk, but she was polite all the same, and kept quiet about any issues she had with the dark kingdom.

“I was thinking the same,” Ryoma admitted. “I love my sister dearly, but she would not make a good Nohrian queen. That leaves Corrin and Sakura…” It put a bad taste in Leo’s mouth.

Corrin he knew. He knew her mind, her strengths, her weaknesses, and her good heart. But she was terribly naïve, and he wasn’t sure if that was a trait a queen should have. Though her kind heart wouldn’t be the worst thing…

But this was his sister, and even though they weren’t blood related, he still saw her as such. However, if King Ryoma was agreeable to it, he wouldn’t refuse it.

But producing an heir with his sister… It would have been awkward and Leo wasn’t sure if he could go on with it.

“I know…it isn’t unheard of for Nohrian nobles to marry siblings and cousins…” Ryoma insinuated. “But I am not sure if my family would be agreeable to this solution.”

“Nor my own,” Leo admitted. “Camilla wouldn’t care as much. She has an eccentric view on Corrin. But Xander and Elise…” He caught himself. “I know they wouldn’t be adamantly supportive of this choice.”

“I see… That leaves my youngest sister, Sakura.” Sakura was considered a woman now, but she was still so young… She had only entered her fifteenth year.

“I know little of this sister. She’s very…” Leo was at a loss for a word to describe the sister.

“She’s shy. But I know if I were to suggest this union, she wouldn’t oppose it. But I know her, and I’m sure it would devastate her to know she would be the one with such a large responsibility.” Ryoma looked like he regretted his words, Leo noted.

“Naturally so. She _is_ the youngest, but in Nohrian history, it wasn’t uncommon. Though I loathe to admit it, she is the best choice.” Leo hid his emotions well, fighting the urge to clench his fists. He really shouldn’t have suggested this. But it was for the good of the kingdom at least, and he wanted a reign of good will between nations.

He knew nothing of her though. That was worrisome. There wasn’t a huge age gap (he was seventeen), Ryoma giving details about her so as Leo wouldn’t be awkward upon first meeting her. Or, at least truly formally. One on one. Privately even.

Yes, she was shy, but she had a quiet strength, and she was a gifted healer, and even her prowess with a yumi was impressive. Leo was amused.

“This sister of yours sounds lovely,” he finally spoke after Ryoma’s stories of her. “I’d very much like to meet her in person.” Leo wasn’t known by strangers to be so gentle, but Corrin may have mentioned offhandedly that Leo was kind in his own way and deeply intelligent, though competitive. She failed to mention he was prone to being stressed over large duties, and Ryoma, having a younger brother who was quite similar, read Leo like a book. He was clearly unprepared to be king, but Ryoma admired the strength it took to take over where his sister Camilla did not.

“When I return to Hoshido, I shall make arrangements and tell my sister of this news. I know she will be surprised, but as I said, she is very compliant.”

“Indeed,” was all Leo could say. “Then I shall leave you to it.”

They said their goodbyes and Ryoma made preparations to leave. This wasn’t a vacation after all. Strictly politics and negotiations were to be held. Leo knew this and was relieved when the king left the next day. After all, he had a new responsibility on his plate, one he couldn’t chew just yet.

He was to be a husband.

~~~

Sakura didn’t like this. She really didn’t like this. How was she supposed to be a good queen of Nohr, let alone be a good wife? She knew nothing of relationships, nearly nothing of politics, as she just began her tutoring in it, and frankly, the young Nohrian king intimidated her. She remembered how cruel he was to his enemies and he didn’t seem remorseful, but Ryoma assured her that he was a much kinder man now, one who only suggested this out of good will for both kingdoms. Sakura wasn’t sure what to believe.

How could her brother be so cruel to even allow this to happen? Why not Hinoka or even Corrin? They were surely better choices…

But she knew deep in her heart, they weren’t. She was being immature. If she wanted to be a good queen, then she knew she must take this with an air of dignity. She must also be proud, as it should be an honor to be offered as…

As some prize to be won. She wasn’t happy with the thought.

She, in a fit of rare rage, threw one of her dolls to the wall. It was Ryoma, of course. No damage was done to it, though Sakura wanted at least one of the eyes to pop out. But of course, she wasn’t strong enough to cause such damage. She never was strong, no matter what her siblings said.

“I’m the weak link,” she sniffled into her doll of her mother, Mikoto. She thought of her as a mother at least, as she was the only one she ever knew. “Why couldn’t I be strong like you?”

In her head, she imagined Mikoto comforting her youngest daughter, telling her it would all be okay, that this wasn’t the worst thing to happen. Marrying into a royal family should be seen as an adventure, and really, wasn’t the young man handsome? Sakura blushed. The thought was her own.

Well, she _was_ a young woman and she _did_ have desires, though she never acted on them as she saw it as sinful and sort of gross. But that was her young childish-self telling her that, and she knew eventually she’d grow out of it.

After all, at some point she’d have to produce an heir. The thought made her stomach curdle. Surely he wouldn’t want an heir so soon? Would he even want to actually consummate the marriage? Would he be at least gentle? She felt so fragile at times and he was so much taller than her… He could break her, right?

She started to cry again, sniffling and attempting to hold back sobs, but nothing held her back this time. She wailed, though she prayed no one would hear her.

Corrin did. Somehow, she always ended up in the middle of things. After all, didn’t she lead the army? Didn’t she _win_ the war?

Sakura was almost resentful of her sister’s meddlesome nature, but quickly forgave her as her big sister enveloped her in strong arms. For once, she shed her Nohrian armor and was in a splendid Hoshidan _kimono_ , navy blue and silver embroidery, with a white _obi_ wrapped around her waist. Her long silver hair was pulled back, exposing her elegant neck and round cheeks. Sakura thought she looked beautiful, but didn’t have the courage to say as such. She continued sobbing.

“Ryoma told me,” was all the older sister said. “I…can’t say I’m happy for you, but I assure you, Leo is a good person, and he’s gentler than you’d think. And he’s so smart Sakura. You’ll enjoy exploring his mind. And he’s amazing with magic, and I know that’s something you delve into as well, since you’re a healer and all…” She rambled on and on about Leo’s strengths and how Sakura would complement them.

“I-i-is that supposed to c-comfort me?” Sakura asked. She hated the harsh tone she used. She never said such mean things, except once when she lost her temper to Azama. But he had pushed her past her limits. This situation did too.

“I… No, I suppose it wouldn’t,” Corrin guiltily said as she pulled away. “I just want to prepare you for everything. I know this isn’t an easy thing to swallow.”

“You’re not the one going through it!” Sakura yelled. She never raised her voice. Corrin flinched.

“Corrin, you may know _him_ and his _mind_ , but that’s a different case! You grew up with him! I didn’t. Surely being a king has changed him, for better or worse I don’t know, but, but…” She wailed again.

“How can I be a good queen if I am barely strong? I’m not you or Hinoka, nor am I Takumi or Ryoma. I’m not Mother. I… I…” She couldn’t do this. She’d ruin everything.

“Sakura, you’re one of the strongest people I know. You have such conviction, and your duty to serve and protect is admirable. You’re better than this. You truly are,” Corrin whispered. Sakura saw the sad gleam in her eyes. “If only you could accept that… I know Leo would.”

Sakura didn’t want to think of Leo. She saw him in Izumo. He almost killed Zola (though Sakura admitted he deserved it). He was cruel and hateful… And that one battle in the Woods of the Forlorn… Sure, he had a change of heart in the end, but he had the conviction to kill them all without a second thought.

Surely someone as gentle as Sakura would only be crushed by such a harsh young man.

“You’re thinking of his past transgressions,” Corrin pointed out, sitting back on her knees. “That wasn’t the Leo I grew up with. That was someone devastated by my choices…” She was wistful at that. “But at his coronation ceremony, he seemed like he was back to his old self.”

“That could be a façade,” Sakura snipped. She corrected herself. “He could have been polite for the sake of being polite.” Anything to push him away, to end this situation, this arrangement…

As a princess, she knew she had no choice. As the youngest princess, she especially had no choice. Princesses were pawns in politics, even Hoshidan ones, and with Nohr interference…

She had no autonomy anymore.

Corrin shook her head. “No. Leo is back. The Leo I know is back. Just wait. You’ll love him.” She caught herself. “I… I didn’t mean…”

“No. It’s fine.” Sakura interjected. “I know what you mean.”

“Okay. Are you feeling better?” Corrin asked.

Not really, but Sakura didn’t want Corrin’s efforts go to waste. “I’m… I’m fine. I’ll get over this.”

“You know, maybe this is a good thing. You didn’t stutter once. Maybe this will bring out the true young woman I know you to be.” Corrin winked at her younger sister.

“I-I-I…” Sakura stuttered.

“You’re fine, Sakura. It’s good to grow up.” Corrin shrugged. “We all do, eventually.”  Whether she was referring to the war that made her naiveté her greatest weakness, or something else, Sakura would never know. She just knew that Corrin was her big sister, and she was right.

Sakura would have to take this on like the young woman she was becoming.

But, being a little afraid wasn’t the worst thing, right?

~~~

Their first meeting was awkward.

Leo had come with his retinue on good terms. His retainers, Odin and Niles, left much to be desired in Sakura’s eyes. She found Odin amusing, though hardly serious, but Niles invoked a deep fear in her. This was a man who had done unthinkable things. His perverse manner of speaking didn’t help his case. He let slip what he thought of her (“such a small thing… I wonder what it’s like to toss her in the throes of passion…”) and Leo quickly reprimanded him. Odin, upon hearing this, gave such a grandiose apology Sakura wondered how sincere it actually was. Regardless, Niles put her on edge after that.

It seemed odd to her that a man as mature and poised as Leo would have such bizarre retainers. Then again, Subaki’s quest for perfection and Hana’s forceful and sometimes abrasive personality made Sakura’s choices seem equally as bizarre.

So they had that much in common. Their retainers were droll. That was hardly a reason to get married.

But this marriage wasn’t about love. This marriage was about healing wounds and tying together two kingdoms that weren’t meant to tie. But damned if Ryoma and Leo wouldn’t try.

Ryoma had a pair of servants prepare a tea ceremony in celebration of the Nohrians’ arrival. Leo was asked by the Hoshidan King who was taking care of things while he remained in Hoshido for a few days.

“Camilla, begrudgingly, agreed to take part as queen for the few days I will be here. It’s fine though; she’s a force to be reckoned with should anything happen.” He said nonchalantly. The nation was too weak to do anything anyway.

“Let us pray that nothing does,” Ryoma nodded. “Now, I shall begin the ceremony.” So tea was poured and drank, small talk was had. Mostly, it was prompted by Ryoma and Corrin, who also attended as she knew Leo best, and it wasn’t for naught. Leo opened up to them little by little.

“So, Leo, how has everything been?” Corrin asked politely. She lightened the atmosphere with her presence.

“Truth be told, it’s actually rather fascinating to be king. Using history as examples of what not to do… Dealing with insubordination… Fixing things to make the people happy… I didn’t think I’d take to it as quickly as I have, but I am enjoying myself.” He sounded unconvincing, but proud in his statement.

“R-really?” Sakura asked, dubious. “It seems like it would be s-so difficult…”

“My dear Princess Sakura, it is as difficult as one could imagine, but I must fight through whatever difficulties I face for my peoples’ sake. Father never did that.” A somber look grew on his face. “Xander and Elise did…”

There was a pregnant pause as Leo collected his thoughts on his lost siblings. Elise was so young… To sacrifice herself in the name of peace… Leo didn’t think she would be that much of a martyr, but Elise always had a soft and good heart.

Xander had always been so strong, and to know he was taken down so swiftly, by Corrin no less, was truly salt in the wound. But Leo would look past it. It was over now. Lives were lost, but a new era of peace had to be attained. He wouldn’t want any future generations suffering the way his family did. If the concubine wars weren’t enough… This war certainly was.

“But enough reminiscing.” Leo said suddenly. “This is a time to discuss our future interests. Namely this…” He peered at Sakura. “…arrangement.”

He didn’t look too pleased and neither did she. Corrin saw it and so did Ryoma.

“Yes, this arrangement…” Sakura whispered. “H-how did you c-come to the c-conclusion that we m-must marry?” she quietly asked.

“It wasn’t so much a conclusion as it was a desperation to amend any past mistakes. Trust in that this wasn’t my first choice, but rather a last resort.” He corrected himself. “That is to say, I have nothing against you or this arrangement, Princess Sakura, but know that I am not in the least ready to be married. It is simply something that must be done.” For him to be so open in front of not only his sister, but to his betrothed and his future brother in-law… Leo wondered if Nohrian bluntness was needed at a time like this.

Sakura sighed in relief, the first time Leo saw her relax during his period there. “I f-feel the same…”

“Then there is one thing we have in common.” Leo smiled at her and Sakura couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering. It eased the natural scowl he had on his face, and it lit his eyes up. She liked this look on him. Perhaps, somehow, she would be the reason he could smile. Surely the burden of being king wasn’t as interesting as he made it out to be.

Sakura was stunned speechless, but Ryoma chuckled. “It seems this match was a right one.”

Corrin couldn’t help but agree. She held her teacup up. “To the bride-to-be and the groom!” They held a toast, laughed, and the atmosphere was suddenly brighter. Corrin decided to tell embarrassing stories of Leo, who was indignant, but he didn’t stop her. Sakura liked the way he blushed. Perhaps this man, who she deemed as cruel, wasn’t what she initially thought. Corrin could be right. He was gentle and kind. Maybe, at least.

He caught her glance as Corrin and Ryoma guffawed, and he smirked at her. Then, a wink. Sakura blushed and hid behind her cup.

The awkwardness dissipated.

~~~

His leaving soon left Sakura a bit hollow but also anxious. It was fun getting to know him. Despite it being improper, she managed to find him, alone of all things, in Castle Shirasagi’s giant library the night before he left, scrolls and scrolls of history, science, math, and even novels waiting to be divulged by the Nohrian prince. That is, if he could read the script.

However, she saw him mouthing the words slowly. It seemed he had been teaching himself the language.

“W-would you l-like help?” she asked shyly. He turned around abruptly, surprised at her arrival.

“I am fine!” He said stiffly. “Just perusing…”

“Oh, um, I just thought… You were mouthing the words… You can read Hoshidan?”

He blushed in the candlelight. “Some. I’m still learning.” He ruffled his hair as he put the scroll away. “I didn’t want you to discover like this. I wanted to be more proficient before I said anything to you…”

“Oh, w-what did you w-want to say?” She was intrigued.

“Truthfully? I don’t know. I know the nuances in Hoshidan are different in Nohrian, and I wouldn’t want to, err, be misunderstood, if you follow.” Thank the gods for the common tongue. At least that was one language they could speak together.

“Yes, I follow,” she responded appropriately. “You could say… Hmmm…” She thought of something simple.

“私は本が好きです.”

He looked at her, confused. She found it cute. “I think I understood that… What does it mean?”

She giggled. “I said ‘I like books.’ You do, don’t you?”

He picked another scroll, eyeing it carefully. “Yes…”

“I like to read too, though I’m sure our preferences are vastly different. I mostly like fantasy novels and romance. I know it seems childish.” She tugged at the sleeves of her _kimono_ , a habit that was sorely due to be quit.

He corrected her. “There is nothing childish about liking reading, regardless of the content. Albeit, I’m not sure how I feel about those who read _pornography_ ,” he pointed out as Niles came out of the darkness, much like the ninja Sakura was used to. “Like this one here I know reads, but to each his own.” Leo shrugged.

“Oh, Prince Leo, you really know how to rile a man up.” Niles looked to Sakura. “Where _is_ the porn?”

As if she’d know! Sakura didn’t read that sort of thing.

“I-I-I-I-I…. I DON’T KNOW!” Her face flushed and she turned away, embarrassed and horrified.

Niles laughed cruelly, but Leo forced him to apologize. Niles did, though it was biting and not sincere. Sakura just let it slide.

Sakura then piped up, quietly, “You can’t even read the language anyway.”

Leo looked at her utterly perplexed at the small quip and Niles was stunned speechless. He shrugged, nonplussed, and left, grumbling about Hoshidans and their weird tentacle porn. He must have seen the art somewhere. Sakura knew some was in the castle, as all art was sacred in Hoshido… Even the smut.

Leo congratulated her. “You’re the first in a while to put Niles in his place.” He walked closer to her. “Sakura… I mean, Princess Sakura…”

“Sakura is fine. I mean, we are to be w-w-wed…” she mumbled. He understood her though.

“Yes… Sakura… Might you take a seat? Perhaps we could speak a while longer.” He gestured to a table nearby, with cushioned mats around it. They would have to sit at it traditionally, and oh how the position hurt his ankles and knees, but he would endure it if it meant getting to know this girl. No. Not girl. Woman. His fiancée.

She acquiesced and they sat across from each other. He had one of the scrolls in his hand.

“I can read some of this, but I’m not sure what it is.” He recognized the word for history and the script for Hoshido. So it was history of something in Hoshido.

Any idiot could have guessed that.

“It’s the history of our art, actually. You were in the history section, by the way.” She looked over the scroll with him.

“It seems I have good instincts, as I am quite the history buff.” He chuckled.

“Is that what you like to read?” she asked.

“Indeed. I always find past battles and war strategies fascinating. I often helped our army strategize…” He flushed as he realized Nohr _lost_ the war, so priding himself on strategy wouldn’t be so impressive. “That is to say, I was more like a…assistant. A protégé if you will.”

“I understand.” She liked when he got embarrassed. She knew what he was trying to do, making himself look better than he already did.

Now where did that thought come from?

Well, he _was_ handsome, especially up close in the candlelight. It shined softly on his wheat-like locks and pale skin. His brown eyes seemed to glow as he talked on, but Sakura soon looked away as she didn’t want to stare. It was impolite.

He sighed. “I’m boring you, aren’t I?”

She stiffened. That wasn’t what she wanted to convey at all.

“N-not at all! I just thought my staring was r-r-rude. A l-lady never stares!” It was a lesson learned in etiquette. Never stare. Make eye contact only when necessary. A lady must be demure.

If that were the case, then Hinoka failed. But Hinoka took to the battlefield, so it was up to Sakura to be the ‘lady.’

“Hoshido has some odd customs…” Leo muttered. “Is that what you learned in your etiquette classes?” He assumed that’s where she learned it from.

“Yes, and we also learned the art of tea ceremony, music, and other things.” She gulped. “I play the _koto_ actually.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Leo admitted. “What’s it sound like?”

Sakura saw this as a chance to be…demure. “I could always show you…” His look of shock at what he must have deemed forward struck a nerve.

“I-I-I’m sorry! I didn’t meant it like that!” she apologized profusely. She even bowed to him.

“Sakura. Don’t be ashamed. I know you didn’t mean it like that. You’re not that kind of woman, from what I’ve observed.” Woman. Yes. Not a girl. A woman.

He tipped her head up so she could look him in the eyes. She averted her gaze. Old habits die hard.

“Look at me, Sakura.” She did, albeit ruefully.

“Never bow to me. If you are to be a true Nohrian queen, you must let your feelings be known. If you feel strongly about something, speak up. Never be ashamed of what you think. Nohrian women may have their own wiles, but they have their own minds too, and they are always known. You needn’t be submissive to me. You and I shall be equals.” His grip on her chin softened and he let go gently. She sat up straight.

She tried to say something, but he interrupted her.

“Don’t apologize. You are yourself and that is nothing to apologize for.” His hand was still on the table, and she placed hers on top of it, touched.

“Th-thank you, Leo.” This was the most liberated she ever felt.

“Absolutely. Should you ever have some sort of doubt of anything… I hope, in due time, you will come to me. I… I want to be a good husband to you…” He averted his gaze.

She tried to be confident. She took a breath. “Look at me, Leo.” He did.

“You have been so kind to me already. From this exchange alone, I know you will be good to me.” She blushed at her bluntness. “I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for being sorry.”

He chuckled. “You’re fine. I understand what you mean.” He paused, swallowing, and she watched his throat bob a little. “Thank you, Sakura. You are most kind.”

This was the beginning to something beautiful.

~~~

She didn’t want him to go, not at first. But the way she seemed to already be so clingy, so desperate for companionship… Well, his leaving would be a lesson in patience and waiting. Sakura could wait to see him again. It wasn’t like it was a crush or anything. Sakura had enough self-awareness to know that a crush was not what she was feeling. She simply found someone that wasn’t her family that made her feel comfortable in her own skin. Leo was understanding, very civil, a little blunt sometimes, but always earnest. He was caring too, which was a stark contrast to his behavior during the war. Sakura came to the conclusion that it was from a sense of deep hurt due to Corrin’s ‘betrayal’ to Nohr.

When the pleasantries were done, negotiations were held and it was decided that in a month’s time, Sakura and her family would travel to Nohr for the royal wedding. Hoshido would bring a dowry of ten thousand gold as well as percentages of various crops and ore, calculated on an abacus by Orochi herself, and these percentages would last as long as the treaty between the two nations would. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

But Sakura still wasn’t keen on the marriage idea. She felt so young, naïve, and weak. She felt she wouldn’t make a good wife and the implications and duties of queen and wife made her incredibly anxious.

Would this be a problem? She wasn’t so sure. She lay back on the futon in her room, staring at the wooden ceiling above her. Asking her sisters for advice would probably ease her nerves, but asking her brothers would be…awkward.

Her brothers had good timing. Or terrible.

“Sakura, did you enjoy Prince Leo’s visit?” Ryoma asked hopefully, entering her room after knocking, Takumi following behind. Ryoma would never say it, but he so wanted her to look forward to this thing, for her to enjoy it. He cared so deeply for his little sister, and giving her away broke his heart. He ultimately wanted her happiness.

She didn’t have it in her to ask why he couldn’t marry Camilla. But she knew a little of the woman and that she had no interest in ruling. Ryoma’s possible betrothal to her wasn’t even an option.

“Y-yes, Big Brother…” she mumbled. “I v-very m-much did…”

Ryoma looked surprised, but Takumi groaned, ever the dour sibling.

“Oh, sweet little sister, did you think he was _dreamy_?” he drawled. She knew he was kidding, but he wasn’t exactly wrong… Dreamy wasn’t the correct word. She didn’t really have a word for Leo.

She didn’t say anything, as she wasn’t sure how to respond to Takumi’s jibe, and Takumi’s jaw dropped at her lack of response. “Wait, did you?!” Ryoma only guffawed in his deep voice.

“I-I don’t know…?” she sputtered. “B-brother, this…this is too much!” She felt very overwhelmed. The Nohrian prince had _just_ left and here she was arguing with her brother on whether or not she found said prince dreamy. She was getting married in a month. There was a lot on her mind.

“Oh, gods, why are we subjecting little Sakura to that _Nohrian scum_?!” Takumi demanded. “He doesn’t deserve her!” He seemed that he was overcompensating, overzealous in his hatred of Nohrians.

“You only say that because he beat you at _shogi_ , Little Brother,” Ryoma said on the sly. Takumi flushed and stomped away, grumbling about meddlesome big brothers.

“Well, Sakura?” Ryoma asked, turning to her. “Do you? Find him… _dreamy_ , I mean.”

She couldn’t answer.

On one hand, she saw Prince Leo and herself becoming good friends. Their talk the previous evening was enjoyable, and she taught him a little Hoshidan. On the other, she couldn’t find it in herself to _want_ to get married, but really, her desire wasn’t part of this equation.

“He’s very nice, much like Corrin said…” she mumbled.

“Ah. I see.” He looked at her proudly. “You will make Hoshido proud when you become queen of Nohr,” he said wistfully. “They’ll love you.”

She could only hope.

Ryoma decided this was his time to leave, and he left Sakura to her thoughts. He could see she was stressed.

The young princess, having nothing else to do, and wanting to leave her anxious thoughts for now, entered a deep sleep, filled with dreams of going to Nohr and reading books, learning new things, and playing chess with the newly crowned king.

~~~

Leo wasn’t exactly sure what to do. In his discussions and interactions with Sakura, he discovered one thing:

Sakura was cute. Incredibly cute. So cute it disturbed him.

Exploring her mind was fascinating. He saw the quiet strength Ryoma mentioned and her dedication to her people was astounding. Sakura had a fierce loyalty to her family and her healing and magical abilities were impressive. She could use a great variety of festals, and he wondered how she would take to the staves of Nohr, and she was very literate, though her knowledge of politics was lacking. He tutored her briefly in them during their time in the library, and she caught on quickly. Leo saw in her a partner of possible intellectual equality. She mentioned that he reminded her of her brother Takumi, as their interests weren’t much different, and as much as he would like to better know the Hoshidan prince, more for Sakura than for genuine desire, he knew the Hoshidan prince wanted nothing to do with him, so he decided he’d wait on this endeavor until after the wedding. Surely Takumi would get over his grudge by then. He’d have to.

Mentioning the likeness to her brother was a little bothersome though. It showed that she felt no romantic attraction, as comparisons to brothers wasn’t exactly a romantic gesture. Unless Sakura was into that kind of thing, but he saw that she didn’t have many interests in the pursuit of love, as she never mentioned it, and expressed more her desire to open up to people and make new friends. It would make sense. She was still very young and he saw in her a small immaturity, not a bad one that a girl her age would have.

Fifteen though. His seventeen wasn’t much older, but Leo was smart enough to know that fifteen and seventeen, while only two years’ difference, meant a huge gap in maturity. He was nearing adulthood, and Sakura was just leaving childhood, entering a true adolescence, and the idea of her becoming wife slowly disturbed Leo.

As he knew, it wasn’t uncommon, but Leo always found the act of marrying off a girl so young barbaric. There were many things he disagreed with historically, but that made it all the more fascinating. He would learn from Nohr’s past mistakes.

He supposed her youth was what made any sort of romantic or sexual interest taboo (despite her cuteness), something he naturally resisted. But Leo never truly exhibited that sort of behavior. He went through memories of his youth and didn’t recall any sort of interest in either of those things, though perhaps a lack of being exposed to other women besides his sisters could be one cause. He did remember a small crush on Camilla, but he was very young and she was very pretty. He was over it in a month once he got to know her. He was always more interested in books and his studies anyway. He was too focused on his study of magic in particular to even think of such things.

Had he read porn? Yes. He came across it in one of the sections of the library once. It was a surprise, but Leo felt no joy in it. The story was interesting, albeit a little unbelievable. He set the book aside and put it back in its place, wondering who put such a trivial piece of literature in the library. He suspected Camilla, but he never found out, as he never told anyone his discovery.

Leo thought of his duties as a husband. He would be responsible for her happiness. He would need to, eventually, bare a child with her. At least, as a royal husband he would. He would be responsible for her health and wellbeing. He would need to be loyal. He felt that the last one would not be a problem in the slightest. Leo wasn’t one to break off good relationships, even if Corrin once betrayed him. He never stopped loving his sister, but tried to with harsh words. She broke him in the end, and that battle led him to the truth of the cause of the war. It didn’t make it any less unbearable, but the death of his ‘father’ was a relief in its own way.

He finished signing any last bit of paperwork and went back to his reading. His newly appointed advisor, Odin, entered.

“Ah, milord, it seems you have finished the day’s task and have buried yourself in a novel of great interest!” He exclaimed. Leo sighed deeply.

“It’s a book on Hoshidan politics. I’m familiarizing myself with them to help enforce the treaty.”

Odin gestured wildly, impressed by his liege’s dedication to his studies. “Milord never fails to impress!”

“I’m a king. I need to impress,” Leo joked. He rarely encouraged Odin’s odd behavior, but he needed something to alleviate the stress that was slowly creeping in on him.

“Is that a rare simper on my lord’s face? It seems Odin Dark has succeeded in his liege’s amusement!” Leo gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite him, and Odin did, albeit dramatically. He fell out of the chair at first, but managed to save himself somewhat gracefully, and this time Leo let out a chortle.

“You know, milord, one would find you almost charming when you smile,” Odin noticed. “I’m sure the future queen would think so.”

Leo, normally keeping his thoughts to himself, decided to admit them to Odin. Niles would only tease him. “I…hope so…” he admitted sheepishly.

“Is milord having second thoughts on his soon-to-be marriage?” Odin asked, uncharacteristically serious.

“Yes and no. I’ve come to terms with it, but that doesn’t make it any less stressful. I want to make her happy, and I’ve come to enjoy her company, but I have a slight problem.” Leo found himself flicking through his book, fiddling with the pages, bending and folding them absentmindedly.

“Yes?” Odin asked, hoping to help his liege’s coping.

“Is it a problem I feel no romantic interest in her?” Leo whispered.

“Ah…” Odin saw the issue. “I come from a land where romance didn’t always lead to marriages, but when courting eventually began, it ended in so, and marriage occurred.”

“You know, you never told me of your land. It’s always been shrouded in mystery,” Leo pointed out.

Odin shrugged. “It isn’t something I can confess, as I’m sure you’d find it unbelievable.”

“Try me.” Leo narrowed his eyes, embracing the worst. Perhaps it was war torn?

Well, he wouldn’t be wrong, but Odin had no intention of admitting his birth country, at least not yet. “I’m afraid that tale is for another time. You’re defecting my lord! Come, tell Odin Dark all your secrets and inhibitions!”

Leo sighed. “Well, I’m not sure our marriage will lead to any romantic feelings. You see, I see Sakura as a friend, as someone I can use as a confidant, but the idea of kissing her, of…producing an heir with her, doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Perhaps her young age puts you off?” Odin suggested. He found out the girl’s age through Niles, who had been eavesdropping on Leo’s and Ryoma’s conversation regarding Sakura.

“How did you know that?” Leo asked, curious. He figured it was due to Niles. He wouldn’t be surprised.

“Ah, your dark and sadistic servant Niles seems to know all in his excellence in stealth and secrecy,” Odin gesticulated. “He placed the secret upon my ear, and it is something I can see milord being concerned with.”

“Well, you’re not wrong…” Leo muttered. “Her age… It’s worrisome. I know it’s stressing her out too.” They didn’t discuss it directly, but he knew enough of her at this point that it was definitely a concern.

“Then it is something that, as a royal couple, you must solve together.” Odin’s theatrical façade faded for a moment. “You know, I once had a love too.”

“Oh?” Leo’s interest was piqued. “Do tell.”

“I won’t say much, but she was an excellent baker and had a colorful personality. We often ate her sweets and cakes together, and she made my heart sore. She was an archer and very skilled. Though, she did have issues with her mother.” Odin felt a pang for his once love. He left her without a word. He wanted to go back to her, but his duties here he deemed more important.

Leo saw the melancholy in Odin’s eyes. “You know, Odin, should you find it so, I would relieve you of your duties here and let you return to your country. It would be remiss of me as your friend to let you go on unhappy.”

“Ah, milord, perhaps I shall return someday, but I would much rather help you as a young king.”

Leo nodded. “If you say so.” There was a pause before he said, “I do hope I come to love Sakura. I know it isn’t necessary, but…” He didn’t know how to finish his thought.

“You wouldn’t know the joys love can bring,” Odin finished.

“I suppose,” Leo mused. “And you know I’m not the type who would take concubines. I learned the hard way that taking them only leads to strife and violence.” Odin knew little of what happened, as it wasn’t something Leo was keen on sharing. He let that thought drop and rose to his feet.

“Milord, I can see the tiredness in your eyes and I shall not keep you much longer. But should you need my assistance again, you know where to find me.” Leo dismissed Odin, knowing he was right, and was left alone to his thoughts.

Odin was right and was surprisingly sage. Leo sighed, undressing and readying himself for bed. It was a night of tossing and turning, as no position felt comfortable, and the anxiety of being both husband and king plagued his mind with dark thoughts. He felt that this arrangement was a mistake. He felt that assuming the throne was a mistake, but he felt confident in some of his decisions. At least he was amicable with the Hoshidan royal family, and he was sure that they could solve issues among the commoners.

With that, he fell into a fitful sleep, full of dreams of cute princesses baking sweets.

~~~

They were not permitted to see each other. As the planning was in the final stages, and Sakura’s dress being made by the talented Oboro, who had studied a bit on Nohrian style garments, Sakura herself was filled with doubt. She eventually dropped the thought of being a good wife; she would just be herself, and Leo seemed to have liked her enough. Now, her only worry was being queen.

She had never expected for this to happen. She had told herself time and again that she wanted to marry for love, but also thought of how she wanted to be a priestess, and typically they didn’t marry. Mikoto was an anomaly with her marriage to Sumeragi.

She wondered how Leo was faring, but assumed he would be fine. Though being a king was stressful, she heard of some of his success with forging strong ties between the nations. Trade was going efficiently and there was less violence than before. Sakura was relieved to hear of that. Leo was doing an amazing job in her eyes. Ryoma had too. With their combined efforts, peace could be attainable.

She fidgeted a little as Oboro finished hemming, but Oboro reprimanded her softly, and Sakura stopped. She wanted to sit down desperately and read up on Nohrian politics. She managed to find a book or two in her own language about them, and wanted to do her best to understand. Was it to impress Leo? Perhaps. But Sakura would never admit to it.

There was an inkling of possible attraction to Leo, but she mostly chalked it up to a budding friendship. Other than her retainers and family, she didn’t have many friends. Leo was so kind to her, and understanding of the situation, even if he was the one that suggested it.

It wouldn’t be so bad, right? At least he was nice.

But all the niceties in the world couldn’t change the fact this was adding an entire element to her life that she didn’t want.

~~~

_Bite. Chew chew. Swallow. Bite. Chew chew. Swallow._ That was the structured way of eating his food when he was nervous. He counted each bite, each chew his jaw made, countd the seconds it took to swallow. He was having dinner, alone save for Odin and Niles, whose eye never left the prince. He swallowed thickly, the beef not wanting to be masticated at all. He would have to say something to the chef for serving tough meat. It was disdainful to Leo and negligent. But he figured his displeasure with his food was his way of dealing with what was to come.

Sakura was coming to Nohr that evening. He was not allowed to see her. Some superstition of seeing her before the wedding, ruining their matrimony. Leo thought it was silly, but he listened and obeyed. He had to please the court. After hearing that his wife was to be the youngest Hoshidan princess, the reception was…unenthusiastic. Some tried to hide their disdain through false smiles and others were very blunt in their disapproval. But it wasn’t their choice. It was, ultimately, Leo’s, and he _was_ king.

Leo couldn’t finish his meal, and announced to his newly appointed advisor and still-retainer that he was retiring to his chambers. They asked if he needed to be escorted. He refused, stating he needed space to think, and they didn’t voice their disagreement. They saw the stress. It showed in his dark circles he tried to wave off and the dull look in his eye, the forced straight posture and the gait that hid the tiredness in his steps. It was the constant sighing, yawning, and him being holed up in the library working on paperwork, signing documents, reading manifestos, and writing new laws. Leo was dedicated, but he would work himself to the bone if he continued this behavior.

And with the weight of marriage on his mind? The young man was probably being driven mad.

But Leo willed himself, stubbornly, even avoiding his older sister who was still in mourning, retiring to the Northern Fortress that reminded her so much of the good days before Father released Corrin, before the war started. He had yet to actually visit Camilla. He knew she was probably hurt, but she loved him enough to know he needed space.

He undressed, putting on a robe and a loose tunic and pants, and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating everything.

_Who would have thought fate would lead me to this moment?_ Of course, he had made his own fate, but maybe the gods influenced this decision. It was very unlike him, but maybe a part of him craved female companionship? He never really thought about it.

He knew he liked women. He played with the thought of being with a man once, and quickly dismissed it. Even if there was some interest, it wouldn’t fly in the court. All because he needed an heir or two. But truly there was none.

Sex? He figured because he was a man, there was a curiosity there that could only be sated if he actually had sex. But the idea of doing it with Sakura disgusted him in a way that wasn’t necessarily bad. She was younger than him, enough that he still thought of her as innocent and pure. He didn’t want to taint that purity. At least, not yet.

For he knew that bearing an heir was something he needed to do, and eventually Sakura would have to agree. It was a form of protocol, unspoken, yet shouted to the world. But he wouldn’t force her. She’d have to come to the decision herself, unless the pressure got to her. She seemed easily influenced, but Leo had seen the quiet strength. Sakura wouldn’t go down without a fight.

So he fell asleep with those thoughts, and dreamed of babies and rebellions and Takumi judging him. Needless to say, it wasn’t a pleasant sleep.


End file.
